Her Dying Words
by Moonglow gal
Summary: We never expected to end the battle with Naraku unscathed...but never did I dream our victory would come with such a high price... MirSan one-shot songfic


**Her Dying Words**

Hello again, this is a songfic borrowing "My Last Breath" from Evanescence (I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!). Not much else to say...

Disclaimer: ...NO I DO NOT FREAKING OWN INUYASHA, NOR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS OR ENEMIES! WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP ON SAYING THIS?

Poo...

**_1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_**

I had always wondered exactly what would happen if we ever managed to defeat Naraku. Would he suddenly melt away, or explode, cursing us the entire time? Would Kanna, Kagura, and any of his other incarnates die with him, or would we have to deal with them separately? And my hellhole...how would that disappear?

Well, it turns out, Naraku didn't have time to curse us. He was too preoccupied with dealing with two priestesses' arrows and running Kikyo through. And then he exploded, although I seem to remember a choked scream of, "I'll take you down _with_ me!" All of Naraku's little underlings just...faded away. I heard Kagome whisper, "Just like Yura." Well, at that point in time, I was hardly in the mood to ask exactly who Yura was.

During that fight, Sango was magnificent. Powerful kicks at any demons that got to close, a brilliantly flashing katana, anda boomerang bone that seemed to cover the entire field.

Yes, she was doing great. Until she went for Kagura.

Normally, fighting the Wind Demon wasn't too much of a problem for Sango. Her amazing agility allowed her to dodge Kagura's Wind Blades and fight right through them. But their had always been one particular demon who could defeat almost all of us with hardly a battle to speak of.

Kanna. The little girl with that disgusting soul-sucking mirror of hers. She stepped into the path of the boomerang bone, and, as she did the first time we confronted her, reflected the massive weapon.

I watched the whole thing across the field, staring in open horror. I saw Sango's powerful throw, her long, lean muscles rippling slightly under her demon slayer uniform. I watched Kagura's sneer as Kanna moved into place, the snarl on Sango's face when her boomerang was reflected. At such a distance, she could have dodged it easily. If Kagura hadn't interfered as well. With a flick of her cursed fan, she surrounded Sango with Wind Blades, trapping her right in the path of her own weapon.

Sango, momentarily distracted by the barrier that Kagura had created, didn't even have a chance to duck before the bone slammed forcefully into her gut. Her eyes almost popped as she gasped weakly. The boomerang's momentum briefly sent her flying, then she crashed into the ground on her back, simultaneously hitting her head (and making her lose consciousness), breaking a rib, and causing the heavy thing to bounce on her stomach, injuring her even further.

I rushed over immediately, protecting her body from any demons that sought to take advantage of her wounds.

Suddenly, a loud crack filled the air, the apparent consequence of two mikos arrows burying themselves into a powerful half-demon's flesh. The demons' attention all shifted to Naraku, and I took advantage of it. I unleashed the Wind Tunnel, for the last time. Lucky for me there weren't any poisonous wasp demons around.

And then it was over. The other demons faded away, and Inuyasha slowly walked toward Kikyo, his expression stunned and disbelieving. He whispered something, probably, "Rest in peace," and ran off. Kagome glared at his retreating back before her expression morphed into uncertainty. It slowly changed into an expression of fierce determination, and she set off after him. And then, it was just Sango and me...

"Sango-sama," I whispered, lowering myself to my knees. Kneeling right beside her, I gently lifted her up into my arms and across my lap, cradling her head in my arm. "Sango-sama, please, wake up."

No response.

"Sango?" I said with a bit more volume, albeit with a tremor in my voice. Forget the honorific, she could be dead!

Still, she was silent.

"Sango? Sango, please, please, don't be dead. Sango, you have to live. For me. Please, Sango, do you want to break my heart?" I cried desperately.

"Now why would I ever want to do that, houshi-sama? Am I really that cruel?" she whispered, although her eyes remained shut.

I smiled in relief. "Don't worry, Sango, you don't have to speak anymore. We'll get those wounds treated, and you'll be as good as new."

"Houshi-sama..."

"Shh, shh, shh, don't talk."

Her beautiful magenta eyes flew open. "Miroku!" The fact that she was addressing me by name certainly shut me up. "I don't have much time! Listen to me!"

**Hold on to me, love.**

**You know I can't stay long.**

I laughed nervously. "What are you talking about? You'll be fine."

"Miroku, look at me." The force in her voice was more convincing than any weapon she could ever introduce to my skull. "I. Am. Dying. Do you understand me? Look at my stomach if you need any proof."

I looked reluctantly, and winced. The boomerang had ripped open the fabric over her stomach, a fact I would have rejoiced in under normal circumstances. But at that moment, I wished it had stayed whole, to cover the massive black-and-blue stain spreading over her abdomen.

"It's a fatal wound, Miroku. I'm bleeding inside. I'll be dead before the sun goes down." At that, we both glanced to the west, where the sun hovered threateningly above the horizon.

"No..." I whispered, desperately trying to convince myself that I was having a bad dream.

All she did was place her hand against my cheek and turn my head to face her. I gulped. Her beautiful, warm magenta eyes were locked on mine. Always expressive, always strong, always completely honest. Her eyes told me everything in a way no words ever could. She was already as good as dead, no questions asked.

"Now listen to me, Miroku," she said gently. "I really regret not saying this before, bu I have no more time or use for regret." She removed her hand from my face and looped it around my neck, using the support to pull herself higher, until her face was level with mine. When I saw her flinch, I moved to help, wrapping my arms around her and letting her rest her side against my chest. Surprisingly, she didn't resist. Once she seemed comfortable, she took a deep breath. "I...I love you, Miroku."

**All I wanted to say was,**

**"I love you and I'm not afraid." Ah...**

I froze. In a way, I think I always knew that she loved me, but to hear it from her mouth, the mouth that usually refrained from mentioning anything about matters of the heart, was still breathtaking. I tried to stammer some kind of reply, before she shyly laid a finger on my lips. "Right now, it's my turn to talk," she said gently. I nodded, still voiceless.

"There are so many things that I wish I had a chance to do. To save my brother, to rebuild the slayer's village, and to grow old at your side." She sighed painfully. "Looks like I won't have a chance to do that anymore. But still...I'm grateful that I did get a chance to confess my love to you." With a sardonic grin, she added, "After all, now that I really don't need to worry about rejection..."

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you feel me in your arms?**

"You wouldn't have to worry about that either way," I murmured. "I love you, too, Sango."

She laughed weakly. "In a way, I think I always knew. But I always doubted myself. Come to think of it, I was doubting you, too, which really gets me mad at myself."

"You don't have to feel that way, Sango. Love is a difficult thing to understand or rationalize. You don't have time to worry about that anymore..." I paused, squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't want to say goodbye to her! Not when, for the first time, we were finally together.

"Don't worry, Miroku. I'm not about to leave without giving us ample time with each other."

"Ample time?" I laughed. "Even a second with you should be more than enough. And yet, I can't stand the thought of being away from you at all."

**Holding my last breath,**

**Safe inside myself.**

"Miroku, I know you can pull through this. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"No, Sango. _You_ are the strongest person I know. Living through the slaughter of your village and family, fighting for the life of a brother who didn't even remember you..."

At that, she sighed sadly. "At least Kohaku is free of Naraku now. And you are finally free of that horrible death sentence of yours..."

**Are all my thoughts of you...**

**Sweet raptured light,**

**It ends here tonight.**

"Death sentence?" I studied my hand, then grinned weakly. "Ironic isn't it? The thing that was to bring about the end of my life actually preserved it on countless occasions."

She shifted slightly. "Yes, and it almost killed you many times. Remember that mantis demon that tore the edge of the hellhole?"

"Yeah..."

She suddenly smiled broadly.

"What? Do you find amusement in the fact that a bug almost killed me?"

"No, no, it's not that," she said gently. "I'm just thinking about after you woke up from having it stitched up. Remember?"

"Ah yes, quite fondly I recall..."

Her mouth twisted in a effort to hold back her smile. "You fooled me countless times with that act."

**I'll miss the winter,**

**A world of fragile things.**

I sighed. "I'm supposed to be, among other things, a counselor, someone people can talk to when they're scared or grieving. I always told those who were mourning loved ones that if they remembered the times they had together, they would eventually feel better." I shook my head. "I see now how empty those words felt."

Sango squeezed my shoulder. "I wish I could stay with you, Miroku. You know I do. But all I can offer you, no matter how empty it may seem, is a memory. I'm sorry I can't give you more," she whispered, leaning her head against my chest.

**Look for me in the white forest,**

**Hiding in a hollow tree.**

**Come find me.**

I grabbed one of her hands with mine. "You've given me your love, Sango," I whispered back. "That's all I have a right to ask for."

"But it's not nearly all I should be giving you," she argued. About to say more, she suddenly collapsed into a brief fit of bone-wracking coughs. I could do nothing except watch her face contort in pain, and watch the flecks of blood fly from her mouth. When she stopped, I gently wiped her slightly reddened chin. She smiled weakly at me, one hand clenched into a tight fist across her stomach.

What immense pain she must have been in...

"I'm okay," she whispered raspily, panting. "For now."

The hope that had risen in me flattened when I heard those last two words.

She frowned when she saw my face fall and said, "Miroku, we have to face it. I'll be dead..." She glanced at the sun, falling quickly -too quickly!- down to the horizon. One edge was already barely kissing the mountains in the distance. "...very soon."

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself.**

I turned my face away, not wanting to see the final sunset of Sango's life, not wanting to see the near-brutal honesty in Sango's face and wounds.

Undaunted, she slipped a hand around my cheek and turned my face back to her. Her trembling arms frightened me beyond belief. She was already so weak! I gently removed her hand and settled it back in her lap, then shifted so she could lean more heavily on me. "Don't waste your strength, Sango."

She shook her head gently. "What point is there, Miroku? What sort of strength can the dying depend on?"

I lifted one of her hands and barely brushed my lips against it. "Spiritual strength. Mental strength. Emotional strength," I answered. "You are an amazingly strong person, Sango. And I don't ever want to let you go," I choked.

Sango smiled at me. "I don't either."

**Are all my thoughts of you...**

**Sweet raptured light,**

**It ends here tonight...**

Another coughing spell abruptly hit her, this time so strong that the miniature explosions almost toppled _me_ over. Gods know what they did to Sango.

It was all she could manage to double up and hold a weak fist to her mouth, one quickly stained with increasingly large flecks of blood.

"Sango!" I braced myself and wrapped both of my arms gently around her, not sure of what I could do that wouldn't cause her even more pain.

**Losing your eyes to disappear.**

**You pray your dreams will leave you here.**

The coughs slowly faded, leaving her gasping painfully for breath, tears fighting to escape her tightly shut eyes. "Miroku," she rasped. "Promise me...something."

"Anything, anything, Sango," I said desperately, seeing how close to death she had come.

"When I die...don't...Miroku, I know you'll be sad, and you'll be lonely, too. But remember, our friends are still here for you. For their sake...for _my_ sake, _don't_ follow me into death."

I nodded slowly, a bit shocked at how well she had just read my thoughts.

She coughed yet again, this episode even more violent than the last. Deep red liquid began dribbling out of the corner of her mouth.

**But still you wake and know the truth:**

**No one's there...**

This time, all she could do was slump against me, fighting to catch her breath.

"Sango?" I whispered fearfully.

"I..." she fought to say. "I love you...so much..."

"I love you, too, Sango. Please, don't leave me just yet!"

She shook her head imperceptibly and continued trying to catch her breath. I didn't know if she meant she was leaving now, or if she still had some time left.

**Say goodnight.**

**Don't be afraid...**

Suddenly, I felt her muscles tighten as she jerked against me. Her ragged breaths quickened and gained volume.

"No! Sango, please!"

She drew in an impossibly long breath and screamed in agony, her cry echoing over the battlefield.

Gods, that scream will haunt me forever.

"SANGO!"

**Calling me,**

**Calling me**

**As you fade to black...**

As if in response, I felt her twitch slightly, and the scream was abruptly cut off. She slumped backward, suddenly limp.

"No...no, please, gods, don't do this to me!" I brought her face up to mine and stared into her open eyes. Her blank, cold, staring eyes.

"...no..." I clasped her to my chest and started rocking back and forth, softly calling her name, as if I could make her come back. "Sango, Sango, my lovely Sango..."

**(Say goodnight)**

**Holding my last breath**

**(Don't be afraid...)**

**Safe inside myself.**

"Oh no, Sango." Someone suddenly dropped to their knees beside me. "I...oh, gods, this can't be happening...Miroku, I'm so sorry." A small, quivering hand squeezed my shoulder. "Are you all right?"

I shook my head in response. "Of course not!" I wanted to shout. "Would you be all right if Inuyasha just died in your arms, Kagome?" I wanted to scream into her face.

But I knew she was in pain, almost as much as I was in. Sango had been, after all, her best friend.

I raised my head to meet her eyes, and wasn't entirely surprised to see tears falling out of them. What did surprise be was when one of Inuyasha's clawed hands reach down to wipe them away. Sobbing, she clutched his hand and let him pull her into his arms.

I squeezed my eyes shut. 'Sango, Sango, Sango,' my mind kept chanting, hoping to, longing to, bring her back to life.

I never wanted to let go of her. But I already knew...that she was gone. That I would never see her sweet, rare smile anywhere except my mind ever again. That there was no point in holding this empty shell she had left behind.

Nevertheless, before I released it, I gave her body a farewell embrace, then let it rest on the earth. I stood, unsure of what to do. No more Sango...how could my life go on?

**(Calling me, calling...)**

**Are all my thoughts of you...**

**Sweet raptured light,**

**It ends here tonight.**

_Flashback_

_"When I die...don't...Miroku, I know you'll be sad, and you'll be lonely, too. But remember, our friends are still here for you. For their sake...for_ my _sake,_ don't _follow me into death."_

_End_

I shook my head. "I can't go on without you, Sango," I whispered.

"Miroku..."

I turned my head at Inuyasha's rough, but sympathetic voice. His eyes were, as usual, dry, but I could still see the pain he felt at losing one of his closest friends...as far as he was concerned, she had been like a sister.

"Don't try killing yourself, Miroku. I...I don't want Kagome to go through anymore pain..." He stroked the hair of the sobbing young woman in his arms. "...and I don't want to lose you either. All you can do is remember her. Never forget her, and you two will meet soon enough."

I sighed. "You're right."

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself.**

Somehow, I mustered the energy for a weak smile. "She'd kill me all over again if she found me in the Realms of the Dead by my own hand."

He gave a half-hearted smirk in return. "And we'd do it all over again once we came to meet you."

**Are all my thoughts of you...**

**Sweet raptured light,**

**It ends here tonight.**

I turned to look at the sun. Just as she had guessed, the sun was halfway below the horizon. "Night is coming," I said to no one in particular. "But even then, the moon and stars hold the darkness at bay...

"...I will get through this."

I turn to Sango's body. "Just watch. I'll show you what I can do. And once it're really my turn to die..."My smile widened the tiniest bit. "...you'll see exactly how angry I am for you leaving me like this. I'll make sure of that. And once I'm done being angry, I will be the happiest man in existence."

**Holding my last breath...**

**_111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_**

And, cut! That's a wrap!

I wanna tissuuuuuuueee! **cries** Sango is my favorite characteeeeer!

**sigh**Anyway, please review, and don't forget to read Demon of the Opera, under my favorites list, written by both me and arwentheelf02.


End file.
